Harry Potter's Funeral
by HrdDawg306
Summary: How would Harry's funeral be if he wasn't aware of Dumbledore and his manipulation?


A/N I am an avid Harry Potter fanfiction reader. I have been reading these stories for approximately 4-5 years. Over my time spent on this website I have read countless stories. I even took a stab at creating my own. I didn't fare that well, just got a huge writers block on that story. If anybody is looking to adopt Harry Potter and the Pureblood Supremacist, I am more than willing to let another author rewrite the story and continue it. This little one shot that I am publishing is about Harry Potter's funeral if he would have actually died if Dumbledore would have been a manipulative old man, instead of somebody who just did stuff for the greater good.

I do not own Harry Potter. The entire honor goes to JKR.

**Harry Potter's Funeral**

It was a cool and dreary early fall day in the year 1997. The wizarding world of Great Britain had just been rocked by a scandal no one had expected. The Boy-Who-Lived was considered a Dark Lord and England had to be saved by Albus Dumbledore, the Savior of Great Britain. One lonely figure stood on the battle scarred Hogwarts Grounds. That lone figure was Albus Dumbledore. He was just staring straight ahead with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face. Dumbledore had just accomplished his master plan. Create a prophecy, make Tom Riddle fall for the trap of the prophecy, have gullible Harry Potter believe this prophecy, and kill Harry Potter because he was a major threat to the wizarding in general. While looking back on the events of the past 24 hours, Dumbledore almost let out a evil chuckle at how easy the sheep follow strong willed people.

_Flackback_

"_Avada Kedarva" Voldemort screamed as the sickly green light rushed towards the raven haired boy. Knowing that his only option to jump out of the way of the curse, Harry used agility only found in Quidditch players. Diving to the ground, Harry just avoided the curse as it passed over his head. While he was on the ground, Harry looked around and saw that the battle around him had pretty much stopped and watched as these two wizards battled it out for the fate of the country. Harry lunged off the ground, and turned towards Voldemort. _

"_Really, Tom. The killing curse, that was too predictable. Everybody knows that it's your favorite curse to use." While Harry was goading Voldemort along, Harry could tell the words were just getting on Tom's nerves._

"_Of course, Potter. What else would I use? When you have the magical power I have, use the best curse out there to achieve maximum destruction." Voldemort fired off three consecutive Crucio curses. As Harry avoided all three of the pain inflicting curses, he found a weak spot in Voldemorts zone. As he cast, he created long swooping arm motions. If Harry could buy enough time, he could cast his one killing curse he would vow to use in the time it took for Tom to re-aim his wand. _

"_Don't worry Tom. I will be sure to let everybody that isn't currently here how you were bested by a 17 year old. Now you will join your muggle father. AVADA KEDARVA!" Harry yelled as he as he unleashed the killing curse. The curse impacted Voldemort square in the chest. As he was falling to the ground, Voldemort had a look of shock etched in his facial features. Everybody started cheering as You-Know-Who was finally defeated. Dumbledore, however, did not have a look of joy on his face. _

"_Harry, my boy, why did you have to kill Tom Riddle?" the grandfatherly smile was back on the old mans face._

"_Professor, if I didn't finish the job, he would have finished me off. I could only avoid curses for so long." Harry had his hands on his knees as he was panting. The adrenaline that was pumping through his system during the battle was wearing off and the exhaustion of continuing to avoid the curses finally caught up with Harry. Unfortunately, that was Harry's undoing. _

"_Well, Harry. The only way you could have killed Tom is if you are also a Dark Lord. Do you practice the Dark Arts Harry?" Harry rose his head and was giving Dumbledore the most shocked look he could manage. _

"_No Professor, I do not follow the Dark Arts. I only follow what is right and light. Why are you bringing these ideas up?" _

"_Because, my dear boy. Only a person with a Dark Arts background would be able to kill Tom. I am sorry, my boy, but I will have to kill you because the world does not another Dark Lord." With that, Dumbledore raised his wand, and fired off a purple yellow curse. Harry, who was too stunned at the accusations against him, had no defense other than let the curse hit him in the chest. _

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore was truly happy at how the final battle turned out. Taking one last glance towards the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore made his way into the Great Hall. The Great Hall had benches all facing the front instead of the usual 4 house tables and the Head Table. It was a somber day in the wizarding world. Even though Harry Potter was considered a Dark Lord by some of the population, the entire wizarding population still wanted to pay their respects to the boy that saved the wizarding world back in 1981 and now in 1997. Dumbledore was happy to oblige their request. Let the sheep have one day of remembrance before the true dismantling of Harry Potter's legacy would occur. The people were filling into the hall and greeting one another. Dumbledore let everybody mingle for a little while, then used his wand to fire off a cannon blast signaling the service was about to begin.

"Thank you all for attending today's memorial service honoring Harry Potter. Even though his life was tragically cut short because of his fall into the Dark Arts, we still owe him our thanks for the events of October 1981 and October 1997." Dumbledore sat back down into his head chair and signaled for Hagrid to bring Harry's body into the hall and lay it on the stand in front of the crowd. As Hagrid was carrying Harry's small frame into the hall, the wizarding wept for its fallen. Not just Harry but the other victims of The Blood Wars.

"Does anybody have any words they would like to say today concerning The Blood Wars?" A line formed, leading up to the speaking stands. The Weasley's all spoke of his kindness, Hermione spoke of how he was her first friend, others spoke of his bravery. After everybody was finished speaking, there was a flash of light surrounding the body and Harry was transported deep into the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore selected this grave site, right next to Voldemorts because it was hard to get to, which would cut down on the admirers. After everybody left the hall, life returned back to normal for the wizarding world.

Years Later

Dumbledore was able to drag Harry's name through mud and ruin the boys legacy completely. Albus was successful in never letting Harry know he was never to go to the Dursley's. He was also never informed about being Lord Potter. He branded a Dark Lord the day he defeated Voldemort for the first time back in 1981. All records of Harry Potter attending Hogwarts were wiped from the archives. Years later, people would take with a voice of disdain when Harry Potter was brought up into the conversation.

Hermione Granger never returned to the muggle world. Her parents were never rescued from Australia. She married Ron Weasley and became a good Pureblood wife. She never worked for the Ministry of Magic and used any of the skills learned in Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley used the money he earned from the Potters Vault to have multiple flats around London, where he entertained multiple mistresses. Hermione never found out about these women. It was rumored than he had at least 6 children out of wedlock.

Ginny Weasley was pregnant when Harry was killed. With a little help from her mother and Albus, they were able to convince the world it was Harry's child. Even though Harry was a Dark Lord, Gringotts was still fooled into thinking it was the Potter heir. Ginny had complete access to all Potter Vaults. Ginny, her mother, and brother destroyed all the Potter heirlooms that couldn't be sold for straight money. Any properties were razed and the land was sold. Ginny bought the Dursleys Grunnings Drill Company and gave them money for dealing with the freak.

**End**

A/N How did you guys enjoy this little one shot? Please Rate and Review. I am currently in the process of designing another story.

Hrddawg306


End file.
